Raxhyr (Sacred Moon)
Raxhyr, the Key of Opposition, is the Nobody of Harry Potter and is Rank XV in Organization XIII. He manipulates antimatter to cause severe damage to his opponents. His weapon is the Keyblade known as Rejection of Fate, originaly wielded by Harry Potter, his Somebody. He was born when Harry Potter had his heart ripped out by a Neoshadow Heartless. He is the main protagonist of the fanfiction Sacred Moon. History Birth and Initiation Shortly after running away from the house of his relatives,Harry Potter was ambushed by a group of Heartless, and lost his Heart in the confrontation. However, thanks to his strong will, instead of fading away, his soul continued to animate his body, and the remains of Harry Potter were reborn in Twilight Town as a Nobody. After awakening, Harry's Nobody was approatched by a cloaked man, later revealed to be Xemnas, who invited the newborn Nobody to join the Organization. As he accepted, Xemnas preformed the naming ceremony, granting Harry's Nobody the name of Raxhyr. Xemnas then brought Raxhyr to The World That Never Was, where Raxhyr was introduced to the other members of the Organization. The Organization As he joined the Organization, Raxhyr began to recover the memories of his original self, including ones that had been obliviated. His first mission had been with Marluxia, where he learned that his objective was to collect Hearts using the Keyblade, releasing them from the Emblem Heartless. His next missions involved not only the heartless, but the main objective of the Organization. To complete Kingdom Hearts and unite with it in order to become complete once again. However, Raxhyr was one day assigned to preform recon on a newly discoered world, named Terra Prima. As soon as he got there, Raxhyr discovered that that world was none other than the Earth. After that mission, Raxhyr was paired with Roxas, another Keyblade Wielder. As the pair did missions, the began to develop what one could call a friendship. Once again, Raxhyr returned to Terra Prima. There, as he went to Gringotts, Raxhyr claimed his Somebody's inheritance, before returning to The Castle That Never Was. After he returned to the castle, Raxhyr discovered that his Keyblade was capable of preforming Earth Magic. As he and Roxas spent time together, Raxhyr was questioned about some of his actions regarding Roxas's presence, such as the removal of the hood. Raxhyr wondered why he had done it, but quickly dismissed the thought. Recruited to Castle Oblivion Later, Raxhyr found out that he had been chosen to be part of the team assigned to Castle Oblivion. AS he recieved the news, both Raxhyr and Roxas became what could be described as 'sad', due to their oncoming separation. It was shortly after this that Xemnas attributed the title of Key of Opposition to Raxhyr. Appearance Like the other members of the Organization, Raxhyr wears the Black Coat, and by consequence, the gloves and boots that are materialized upon wearing it. Like his Somebody he has green eyes and messy black hair. Personality Much like the other Organization members, Raxhyr possesses no emotions, relying only on the memories of his Somebody to emulate the very emotions he lacks. He seems to distance himself from his Somebody counterpart (for unknown reasons), expressing a strange dislike towards him, and much like the other members of the Organization, Raxhyr becomes annoyed when Demyx plays his sitar. Abilities As he wields antimatter, Raxhyr is not only capable of manifesting streams of antimatter that cause severe damage to the opponent, but also able of summoning antimatter chainns that restrain the target and inflicts pain and damate to it as well. Raxhyr is also capable of using magic from Terra Prima (the same used by his Somebody). Weapon Due to the fact that his Somebody possessed one, Raxhyr can wield a Keyblade Appears in Sacred Moon (first appearance) Category:Characters Category:Nobodies